


The boy who could change the past!!

by imjustasuckerforpeace



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allen - Freeform, Barry - Freeform, F/M, Flash - Freeform, Metahumans, nora - Freeform, speed - Freeform, speedster, tvserial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustasuckerforpeace/pseuds/imjustasuckerforpeace
Summary: When Barry Allen walks off to work no one knows him.He has a different face.When he works and when he protects his city,both times he has a mask on.No one knows him.Who is he?Only a human.But now regarded as a mutant by the world.





	1. Chapter 1

Saviour

Barry Allen is 22 years old.He lives with his step-father.His mother is dead and his father is also dead to him.They died in a car accident or so they say.But there was an accident which changed his whole life and around which his world revolves.

His father had left his family-Barry's mom and him and gone somewhere without telling them.Barry was just of 2 months.

His mother was scared about how to feed him and care for him.She did try all she could.But she was failing and she had to marry one of her co-workers,Joe West.

But as it turned out,Joe was a widower.He said that his wife is dead.He also had a beautiful, 1 month old daughter,Iris West.

Barry's mother cared for both of them.Worked and even told them bed-time stories after she came back home.

Years passed and the family was which you could normal.

On his eighth birthday,Barry's mom was coming back home early.Barry also was very excited as his family was going to have an outing and it was kept as a surprise from him.He was all dressed up in his best suit to celebrate his birthday.He was alone in his home then as Iris and Joe had gone to buy some gifts for Barry.

Barry saw his mother's car approaching from his room's window.He ran down to greet her.It had started to turn dark but the sun could still be seen on the horizon.

As he came down,heart full of joy,he saw a yellow-red blur on the driver's side of his mother's car.He ran out .

But just the he in someone's arms and he felt that he was flying and around him all he could see was red.

When the blur came to a halt,he saw a mask and when it flew open,someone who looked like his father from all the photographs.


	2. Abnormal

Barry Allen is a forensic scientist in the CCPD.He is in Joe's department and works with him to solve cases.

He's still in training period but tags along with Joe to help him as he is the only Forensic scientist the CCPD can afford.

Barry's city,Central City is still facing the tremors of the past and has poor economy.The past of Star Labs,the best laboratory of the state situated in Central city,has rubbed on the face of the city such that very little scope of recovery could be seen.

Harrison Wells,the director of Star Labs,was considered the best scientist in the country.But because of his greed and hurriedness,the City was plunged into darkness and even he was punished for his deeds.Both his legs were paralysed and he lost the Star Labs' directorship.

Not that anything was left of Star Labs after the incident.The Lab was nothing but ruined.

All had started when Harrison Wells had made a particle accelerator.

This Particle Accelerator was something very new because it was not like all others which would be used for atomic experiments and discoveries. It was not made for merging physics with chemistry but made for merging chemistry with biology.It could alter the DNA for anyone who has any genetic problems and this machine could cure it so that an offspring would not be affected by it. 

This machine could cure all the diseases of mankind. The rays it would emit could activate the recessive genes to become dominant and practically,this cured every disease known and unknown to humans.Well this is what Harrison Wells had said.

The machine was made and inaugurated and celebrated. Everyone was happy of the success it had turned out to be.

Until the Partical Accelerator exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading.Please comment.


End file.
